Chrono Trigger 2
by Jordan2k4
Summary: This is a sequel to mine, and many other gamer's favorite game and/or RPG. If y'all like it please comment. With any luck some one at Square-Enix will pick up on it and be inspired to make another Chrono Trigger. I wont write a summary for this story, I'll just leave it a surprise! Fingers crossed, and enjoy!
1. Prolog

Prolog

Flakes of dark and dirty ash fell from the heavy, grey sky above. Bald stakes of timber chard the deepest black stood scattered randomly throughout the Ashy Tundra. The world, Earth, was a desolate wasteland. It was a harsh and hellish landscape that was not meant for the faint or weak. Humans number in only the thousands and are prey to the hell spawns born of the Great Flash. The year is 3031, humanity had become broken, lost from what made man and woman.

In 2150 humanity thrived in what was known as the Age of Infinity. Humans had long discovered space travel, but were now able to make long distances. Great space stations called Havens were constructed in constellations holding hospitable worlds; and those worlds were colonized. The human race expanded, unchallenged and without rival. They discovered not only new life, but fascinating new scientific discoveries; gases that were living organisms, strange gels that had the effect to heal almost any wound advancing medical treatment ages past what it was. Planets that had their own conscious, dotted the galaxy, and with them a millennia of knowledge and history.

But as the universe became smaller, humans did what they do best; they turned greedy. Man cheated, lied, and slain one another for land, for money, for lust, but mostl of all for power. Worlds turned to factions and waged war, and soon we lost what once we had not even known about. Havens were destroyed, planets nuked, only Earth remained a safe place for those with hearts still pure. But as man died, and planets crumbled, hate and greed had found its way from the outer edges of the galaxy to the last remaining human planet.

The year 2872 will be forever scarred in humanity's very core; the year of the Great Flash was the most horrific time a man or woman could imagine. The Satellite Titan Atom Ripper, also known as S.T.A.R. was a weapon developed for special defenses to planet Earth. Humans in their war for total control over one another had turned the S.T.A.R. into a thing of genocide. Earth was nearly destroyed and humans all but almost wiped out.

Earth now hangs in space, a broken and shattered reflection of what it once was; three large chunks of ash and dust hang on to each other by a thread, trying to heal back together. Life on Earth lives no more, but instead survives. It survives the radiation, it survives the constant dark, and most of all it survives the creatures of the Flash.

The year is 3031; humanity is broken and lost. Now they must remember how to heal before an all to familiar threat returns… This is Chrono Trigger.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Chapter 1

The Beginning

"Forest… hey Forest, wake up. Dude, you're going to be late. Forest… sleepy head get up, let's go."

Red sunlight shown through the dinghy window; its ray's weak by the black clouds, haze of radiation, and a protective UV dome. A young man stood above the bed and shaking the man called Forest. "Hey bro, we got a new job." he said shaking Forest in his rack.

"Harley, I'm up… I'm up." Forest said, stretching and yawning. The man sat up and rubbed his weary eyes.

From his appearance, Harley could tell Forest didn't get a whole lot of sleep. "Another restless night?" he asked politely.

"Same old, same old." Forest replied.

Harley had finished getting his clothes on and had started to put his hazard suit on when his younger brother Noah walked into the room, "Change of plans mates," the kid said, "just came in now on the Helix, all we're supposed to do is go out to Plant A, and assess the condition." said Noah.

"So we'll take the Helix and record the findings, stream it live to HQ, and see what they want to do from there." Harley said. Forest got dressed and donned his hazard suit; his greasy bandanna forced his helmet to fit snug. Rolling thunder cracked in the distant sky, just behind the northern mountain ranges. "Alright, everyone's suited up. Let's go." Harley ordered. The three walked down stairs and through the kitchen where Harley and Noah's mother was cleaning.

"Hey boys would you like some breakfast?" she asked.

"Mom, it's lunch time already." Noah answered, in a typical fifteen-year-old know-it-all fashion.

"Okay, lunch?"

"Thanks mom, but we're already running a bit late thanks to sleepy head over here." said Harley, pointing at Forest.

"Aw, dear, more nightmares?" she asked.

"Yeah, more strange dreams. I can't explain the Middle Ages thing, or the same weird man in a cape. And then there's the blond woman." Forest replied. His face showed bewilderment.

"No need to be embarrassed dear. I'm sure you'll find a meaning to these strange visions soon." Harley's mother said.

"Thanks Ma'am. " Forest said warming up. The boys waved goodbye for the day and left the house. Stepping outside Forest was met with the familiar scene he had seen the past year; a seen Noah and Harley had seen their entire lives.

Harley's mother stepped out onto the porch and asked the boys, "I forgot to ask, but you know the First Friday Festival is tomorrow. Will you boys be making it?"

"Triple F?" Harley said, a little frown in his lip.

"Yes," said his mother sternly, "the same science festival that your friend Kae invited you to." a measure of guilt added to her reminder.

"I want to go see Kae's new air purifier machine!" Noah said sounding excited.

Harley sighed, "Fine, yes we'll go. Tell Kae we're still on for tomorrow." And with that the three boys exited the bio-dome and left into the wasteland.


	3. Chapter 2 First Friday Festival

Chapter 2

First Friday Festival

Forest, Harley, and Noah had made the journey through the Ash Tundra, a place of blackened bare trees, skeletons of the past. Here, ash fell on most days as if pretending to be light snowflakes. The northern mountains lay home to one Death's Peak volcano, the tallest of the mountain peaks. Despite the desolate appearance, the Ash Tundra was quite a tranquil place. The three boys did not have to worry of the mutants that normally wondered the Earth's wastelands. There had been few stories, far and between of attacks on the residence. But just in case, the boys carried some means of self-defense.

At Air Station A, the group had made contact with HQ, who gave them instructions to find an air leak in on of the pipes connecting the inhalation tower to the purified air ventilation tower on the west side of the site. Forest had offered to go examine the pipes while Harley and Noah run a quick diagnostics at each of the towers to ensure functions were working properly.

Forest, followed by the team's Helix; an orb-like computer, similar to tablets of the past, which floated near the owner of an active Hex bracelet, set up a live feed to HQ as he ducked under a pipe-valve and stepped to a pair of large green pipes running along the ground. He pulled out his scanner and swept the area for signs of escaped purified oxygen. And sure enough he found a leak.

"I found a leak in pipe G-423, though I'm not sure what caused it." Forest said.

A mans face appeared in the Helix, he was older, and stern. "Look and see if the threading of the pipe has veins." he ordered Forest.

Forest examined the pipe closer; he found veins in the crack. "Yep, there are veins." he said, lifting himself from his knee to his feet.

"Someone's been tampering with the pipeline." an elderly woman chimed from the Helix.

Before Forest could open his mouth, the stern man interrupted him, "Good work, we will need time." Forest nodded, tightened the strap to his supply pouch. "We will send you the details at a later time. Thank you for your assistance." the man said, and he disappeared.

Forest turned the Helix and stored it in his bag before stepping away from the pipes, where the brothers met him. "What did you find Forest?" Harley inquired.

"Someone's been tampering with the pipes." Forest replied.

"But why?" asked Noah. "I mean, why would anybody want to stop a fresh air supplier?"

"That's a good question." muttered Harley. Forest explained what HQ decided; it was clear their work here was done. The three returned to their house for a greatly desired meal. The boys helped out around the house before turning in for the night.

The next day Forest awoke to the sound of the boy's Helix vibrating on the nightstand beside the bed. It was early, though the sky wouldn't show it, Forest knew. His hand fumbled around to the orb until he finally rolled it over to his bedside. He picked the machine up and turned it on. The stern man appeared, his face red as if upset. "Forest, we have deemed the situation at Air Station A, a safe fix. Please get your crew together and head over to supply depot and pick up the appropriate tools. We will send over the schematics, please ensure after the job is complete you debrief HQ." the man ordered.

Forest nodded in compliance and turned off the Helix. He rubbed his weary eyes, and then sat up. "Harley…" he started.

"I know, I heard. Your lack of intensity to answer the call woke me." Harley interrupted.

"Ah, well let's get to it then." bellowed Forest obnoxiously.

Downstairs the three were seated and having breakfast thanks to Forest's early bird wake up. The boys made small talk about their plans with the brother's mother, which lead her to remind them once more, that they were to attend Kae's big showing at the festival like they promised. Noah looked at the clock on the wall, and suggested that since Kae's unveiling started at fifteen hundred, Forest could at least help them bring the supplies to the site. If they brought their hover bike along, Forest could use that to get to the festival.

"Kae is your long-time friend." scolded mother.

"Well Kae _DID_ find Forest. And she's grown fond of him," Harley began to chuckle, "if you know what I mean." Forest blushed. "Besides mom, we need to get this job done to be paid, in order to put food on the table. And me and Noah are still more familiar than Forest." argued Harley.

After a few more words, the household came to the conclusion that Forest would go straight to the fair, and the brothers would do the repair. Harley and Noah geared up, and as always the two grabbed their weapons, just in case; though they never believed they'd have to use them. Noah grabbed the Heilx and the two departed.

Forest helped clean up and complete a few chores around the house. Most houses on the outskirts of town were outfitted with a personal bio-dome. These special domes were created using a special combination of bismuth, silver, mercury, and tungsten. The second layer of the dome was made up of millions of vents that held a microscopic form of moss that ensured the sulfur, carbon, and radiation in the air was filtered out. These domes made for a more "earth-like" atmosphere. Some families were a bit less fortunate and only had air purifiers built into the house's ventilation system. Stepping outside without a bio-dome or hazard suit meant a prolonged and painful death. Long-term exposure usually was followed by a much quicker death.

Before Forest would leave, he was asked to dig an irrigation system for a garden. It took Forest an hours' work, and afterwards he showered and changed into a pair of clean clothes. His red hair stuck out in every direction, but was stuffed under his bandana. He donned his suit and grabbed his sword. "I don't understand why you don't use a gun," said the boy's mother, "it's so much safer than that antique." Forest didn't know why either, it just felt right. He smiled to the woman and waived as he exited the house.

It was a reasonable walk from the house to the town of Tidewater; a small establishment of survivors built on what was once a beach, now turned desert. The town was enclosed in a series of domes that acted as one giant canopy. As history had proven in the past, Forest made it there without incident. At the entrance were two large men dressed in military fashion, holding long rifles. The guards inspected Forest, and then allowed him in. Forest had been to Tidewater before, the familiar scent of fresh grass and flowers filled his nose. Tall trees grew next to houses, long bridges connected small huts high in the branches. Tidewater had grown from the ashes to be prosperous, and its residence safe and content.

On the first Friday of every month, a festival was held where the brightest minds came together. Most of the residence would show off dusty remakes of weapon technology or vehicle exploration, but very few would attempt environmental or cultivating growth. The Governor of Tidewater would judge the peculiar inventions, and whichever he deemed most valuable and unique to the community would receive funding for their invention as well as recognition with Forest Grove; a much larger neighboring town.

Forest visited a food stand, watched a piece of a play depicting life before the Great Flash, and participated in a few carnival games. He placed a bet on a race, but did not end up winning. Forest was having a good time when he heard an announcement over the festival's PA system, "this months inventions will be open for viewing in ten minutes, the judging will begin shortly after. All who wish to observe please make your way to the lower courtyard."

Forest had been lingering near an old sparing robot, watching kids test their might in combat, when he heard the announcement. He stepped off to the courtyard when he bumped into a cloaked figure. The two stumbled to the floor as onlookers came to their aid. The hooded person pulled their arm away from a helping neighbor pausing only for a moment to steal a glimpse of Forest. Their eyes met and somehow, Forest felt a familiarity in the air. The person, this girl… she was beautiful. Though Forest had never seen her something about her just seemed… well, right!

The girl skipped away between the crowd, and Forest got to his feet. He brushed himself off, but before he could lose himself in deep thought over his mystery girl, he felt a tug at his arm. It was Kae, standing behind him with a big smile. "Forest you came!" she exclaimed.

"What, oh, uh yeah hehe." he fumbled.

"Are you okay? asked his friend.

"Yes I'm fine thanks, I just thought I saw somebody." he replied.

"So where's Harley and Noah? I thought you were all coming?" Kae inquired, glancing about the audience.

"I'm sorry Kae, but we got called for a job, you know how it is, something's always in need of repairing." Forest said, rubbing his head awkwardly. "But out of the three of us I was able to skip this job, you know, being the new guy. So I thought I'd come see you win this competition."

Forest could see his words warmed Kae's heart, "Okay," she said, "let's go, it'll begin soon." And with that she grabbed the boy's hand and led him quickly through the crowd. The two slid around the partition and into the back of a large tent. Lanterns hung from cable; their dim light barely making the place visible. Kae diligently stepped over metal hunks and cords, while Forest tripped and fumbled his way behind the girl. At the backside of the tent was an opening leading to a narrow alleyway. The two strode through the passage and into the back of another tent.

"There, over there, that's my pride and joy!" the girl said pointing to the tent's corner. Forest and Kae stopped in front of a large tarp. On the backside of the tarp was Kae's mother, working on a corner of the machine with welding gear. She turned the torch off and waved to the young adults. "Hey mom, how's the finishing touches on the stabilizer coming?" asked Kae.

"Just finished up," the woman said placing her tools on a nearby shelf, "everything's ready for the festival Kae."

"Alright Forest, I'm sorry to kick you out so soon, but my mother and I have to get our creation ready to move outside." Kae said to Forest, who didn't seem to get the hint. "Soooo we'll see you outside cutie." she said pushing the boy to the front of the tent.

"Oh, sorry. Okay I'll see you in the courtyard." Forest said, "Kae, Miss Telluli." and he walked out. Forest climbed a nearby broken statue of a man on a horse to see above the crowd. Just then, the tent's curtain opened and a makeshift stage appeared. A man stood next to a large machine and announced the future of self-defense. The man jumped into the cockpit and attempted to show off his inventions weaponry, but it all went awry when his machine uncontrollably begun to spin and eject the driver out from the cockpit and sent him sailing through the air. The rest of the contestants had similar fabrications with similar problems.

Just before Kae's turn, a small boy walked on stage and presented a sleek hover-bike. The young boy hopped on the bike and jetted around the stage with ease, and to his pleasure, the crowed cheered. The boy and his father took a bow and exited back into the tent. Finally, after an anticipated wait, Forest's friend took the stage. Kae introduced herself and her mother, and then pulled the tarp from her machine. The crowd gasped at the sight of a tall stack of metal, which seemed to be living.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you A.E.R.O." announced Kae. The people looked on in eagerness. "The air and environment replenishment organ. The latest in highly advanced quantum physics and bi-metal combination!" Kae said proudly. She walked over to the machine and flipped a small switch prompting it to hum and glow red. The audience was taken aback in wonder as the machine pulsed as if breathing. "This machine, the A.E.R.O. will make it possible to live without the protection of the bio-domes."

As Kae made her statement the jaws of almost every person dropped. This generation, like many before had been born into a life of toxic waste and bio-domes; they knew nothing of life before the domes. But before Kae could give a demonstration there was an enormous shake in the earth.


End file.
